There are various causes for olfactory disturbance, depending on the site of disturbance. In many cases, these are olfactory epithelium-type olfactory disturbance that could happen when such things as swelling or abnormal secretion occur in olfactory epithelium tissues; or mixed-type olfactory disturbance that is attributed to olfactory epithelium and other factors.
The methods to treat such olfactory disturbance include oral therapies that use such drugs as Tsumura Kampo Toukisyakuyaku; and nasal therapies that use steroid drugs such as Nasonex (mometasone furoate hydrate) or Nasal Rinderon A solution (mixture of fradiomycin sulfate and betamethasone phosphate).
However, the use of high-titer steroids, such as Nasal Rinderon A solution, comes with the problems of side effects. For example, among troubles that could happen are moon face, obesity, arteriosclerosis, hyperlipidemia, hypertension, an increase in blood sugar level, effects on the balance of adrenocortical hormone, and virus re-activation for patients infected with Hepatitis B virus. They often become an issue at clinical level. In particular, attention needs to be paid to the use of such drugs for diabetic patients whose number is large. As one that has less side effects, an olfactory disturbance therapeutic agent whose active ingredient is prednisolone derivative is known (Refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4,263,782